Bad Things
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Season One "Pilot" when Logan takes a bat to Veronica's car,Veronica decides to make him pay for it, because she knows he hates her, and this will be perfect punishment...right? . LoVe.


**Bad Things**

**Summary: Season One "Pilot" when Logan takes a bat to Veronica's car,Veronica decides to make him pay for it, because she knows he hates her, and this will be perfect punishment...right? . LoVe. **

**Music Inspiration: "Bad Things" by Jace Everett**

**AN: Veronica might be slightly OOC, but you know what...get over it. **

**OOOO**

"Logan." She purred trying to suppress her grin, she couldn't ruin this.

He groaned, and rolled his eyes, "What do you want, Mars?"

The better question would be 'How did she get in?', but Logan Echolls wasn't really thinking about the schematics of it all, he was sleepy and Veronica Mars was on his bed.

She pouted, her lips were shiny and caught the limited light from the hallway and his bedside lamp, "Don't be so testy, I am here for you."

He shrugged out of the jacket he had been forced to wear for one of his parents' lame fundraisers. The black material fell to the floor, Veronica's eyes felt drawn to it. He loosened to dark tie at his neck, and he sunk into his floor.

"You need to leave." He let his head fall back against the bed, "I am not in the mood for any of your games tonight."

"Even if it is a sexy game." She narrowed her eyes, Logan was in rare form.

He seemed almost depressed.

"Even if it is a sexy game." He repeated in a dull tone.

"What's wrong, baby?" She was trying to keep the game going, she needed to get him back for her car, so she forced her hands to run down his shoulder blades.

He froze at her touch, "Just leave, Veronica." He sighed.

She slid out of the bed and sat beside of him.

She rested her hand on his thigh, "Tell me."

"I am just sick of it all, Veronica." He scoffed and closed his eyes.

Maybe she should put this off for another time. Maybe fucking with his emotions right now was wrong because he apparently already is upset about something. He had been angry, when he busted her lights-and besides Weevil dented that one '09er's car. Why was she making excuses? This was Logan Echolls, he of all people deserved this...right?

"I can make it all better." She tried smiling and applying a little pressure to the spot on his thigh where she had her hand.

"I doubt that." He looked away from her, she slid her hand further up his thigh.

"Well, I can at least help you forget for a couple hours." She tried to keep the seduction up, it was becoming more difficult with his mood.

The plan was to get him so hot and bothered that when she flounced out of the room with a shrug and a laugh, it would piss him off as much as it did her when he busted the lights on her car. He couldn't possibly retaliate in the same way, because Veronica Mars didn't respond to cheap seduction tactics, especially not if Logan was the one trying to do the seducing.

He turned to look at her.

Neither of them said anything. Words clawed at Veronica but she held back because she didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, ruin her revenge.

"Okay." He took control of her mouth before she could even begin to comprehend his word.

Her automatic reflex tried to get her to push him away, but her brain shut down, because she leaned into him. He was trying to pull back, but she followed him.

OOOO

She flounced out of his room with a laugh and an eye roll the minute he tried to unbutton his pants. She got in her car, drove away, and the whole thing was just a long joke that she and Wallace laughed about. Logan sent her dirty looks every now and then at school, but other than that, she never kissed Logan again.

That's what she had planned on happening.

"Damn you, Veronica." Logan was supposed to say the next day in school-she saw him say it, but his words turned to beeping, and she woke up in Logan Echoll's arms.

"Damn." She whispered.

"Damn is right." Logan replied beside her, his voice still husky from sleep.

He kissed her neck, and she tried not to lean towards his mouth. He worked his way up to her ear. Like the night before, he bit softly, but unlike the night before, "Do you think I am a fool?"

He nipped at her earlobe.

"What?" She replied.

"The little seduction scene." He sat up and looked down at her.

Veronica hoped he didn't see the blush creeping upon her face, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He laughed, "Yeah...trying to get back at me for the car, I am not an idiot."

"What car?" She replied, trying to sound as nonchalant about it as possible.

"You might not admit it, but I know what you were up to, and how does it feel, Mars? To have your own game turned around on you?" Logan smirked.

"You tell me."

OOOO

Relationships weren't supposed to form over revenge sex. This one didn't. A small truce had been called, and for what seemed like months, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls were the epitome of peace. It was a scandal, even.

They didn't even talk. She asked him for information every now and then, and sometimes he'd smile at her in the hallway for no reason, but that was it.

OOOO

"I think I am going to bust the lights on your car again." Logan's was standing behind her.

Veronica almost dropped her books. She turned to gulp at his smiling face. He was wearing a suit again.

Flashes of his suit on his bedroom floor invaded the privacy of her mind.

"Really?" She tried sounding cool about, she wanted to say that he could 'bust the lights on her car anytime', but Veronica Mars wasn't that kind of girl.

"Yeah." He leaned down, and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

He left her again. Walking down the empty hallway, leaving her with her screwed up emotions.

They couldn't ever actually be a real couple...right?

OOOO

"Logan."

The purr that came when he opened his bedroom door this time excited him. His previous exhaustion from his parents' dinner immediately gone.

"Mars." He smirked.

OOOO

_The End. _

**AN: **

**First off, I do not write smut. I write steamy scenes, if i feel like flattering myself with the assumption that they are good, but I do not write smut. I rate my work T for a reason. With Push Me To The Floor, I got a lot of people saying they wish I would have wrote more of blah blah blah. **

**This is a one-shot. **

**What'd ya think? **

**Favorite part, if you had one?**

**Was it complete shit? **

**Review. **


End file.
